The present invention relates to a tool holder, preferably for thermic cutting rods.
Certain types of tool holders are so designed that a tool can be held therein. Periodically the tool has to be changed either because another type of tool or a tool of different dimension has to be used, or because the tool is worn out. It is desirable that a change including removal of the first tool, can be made as rapidly and simply as possible. This has relevance for example in tools used as thermic cutting rods which are quickly consumed.
When cutting steel, concrete, and other materials, so-called thermic cutting rods are used. They consist of a rod of steel to the end of which oxygen is supplied. After ignition the rod will burn and will produce strong heat which is used for cutting. When cutting steel the oxygen will also initiate burning of the material to be cut, which increases the cutting effect. The oxygen will also blow away part of the melted material, which also will increase the effect obtained by the high temperature.
Oxygen is brought to the point of the rod by way of a longitudinal empty space in the rod so that the oxygen can be fed from the other end of the rod which is attached to a holder with a connection to an oxygen tube.
The rods are consumed relatively quickly during the cutting operation, which means that they have to be changed often. The function of the holder is relatively complicated: it has to hold the rod, supply the oxygen, provide a sealing function, and in certain cases also provide a connection to a source of current to the rod for ignition of the same. Certain rods are intended for electric ignition, which is especially suitable for underwater work where other means for ignition are difficult to use. This complicated function has made it difficult to add a mechanism for a fast and simple exchange of the rods. As a result of the fast consumption of rods the changes of the rods tend to be an inefficient, long part of the total work time. Naturally, this is a disadvantage of high degree in underwater work where the working periods are relatively short and the cost per hour is high.
The present invention has as its object to provide a holder for tools as thermic cutting rods which make a rapid and simple change of the tool possible so that more efficient work is obtained than is possible with known tool holders.